


Ain't Got That Sex Appeal

by Tobalerone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual!Harry, Established Relationship, Fooling Around in the Shower, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobalerone/pseuds/Tobalerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s boyfriend, Tom Riddle, loves to see Harry naked—can get aroused from just a bit of exposed skin. Harry can’t quite understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Got That Sex Appeal

Tom Riddle is handsome. Harry acknowledges this fact— appreciates it, even. While appearances aren’t everything, it’s nice that his boyfriend is pretty to look at.

But just because he can appreciate it, can acknowledge it, doesn’t mean he’s attracted to it. Physical appearances do nothing for Harry. He isn’t aroused by naked bodies, provocative positions, or sexy lingerie.

Other people just don’t _interest_ him that way.

Which is why, sometimes, Tom’s fascination with seeing him naked is hard for Harry to wrap his head around. In particular, Tom seems to have a thing for Harry being _wet_ and naked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tom whispers, reverent, as his hands lightly caress Harry’s smooth, bare chest. The shower water is hot, not that Harry can feel it with Tom blocking the way, and clouds the air with steam, “Fucking gorgeous.”

Harry can feel Tom’s arousal pressing into him from behind. Shower sex is a kink of Tom’s, simply because it involves a lot of wet, naked Harry— both before and after the actual intercourse.

It’s amazing to Harry, how worked up Tom can get just from sight alone. The touching they’re doing now is innocent, certainly nothing that would get to Tom normally, but since Harry’s _naked_ … Well, to Tom, it makes a world of difference.

 Harry himself is still flaccid. He’s relaxed, not aroused, and the petting feels nice. Innocent touches, comforting, even if the intent is neither.

It’s not until Tom’s hands begin to wander a little lower that his heart rate starts to pick up, and he feels his member stir in interest. Tom’s hands don’t touch him _there_ yet, but they’re close, and the anticipation is enough to warm Harry’s loins.

Harry lets out a shuddering breath when Tom’s hand grazes his length, feather-light and fleeting, before returning his attention to Harry’s inner thighs.

Physical stimulation and mental stimulation—the anticipation is killing him, the occasional brushes against his member making his cock spring to life. It’s as hard as Tom’s in what seems no time at all.

“So pretty,” Tom murmurs, mouthing the column of his throat, “So anxious.”

“Tom, you teasing- _oh!_ ” his complaint is cut off when Tom wraps sinful fingers around his girth, stroking it expertly.

“ _Oh…_ ” he moans again, sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine, and begins to thrust his hips in time with Tom’s jerks. A knot in his lower abdomen coils tight and hot, tension that builds and builds with every stroke.

The friction is amazing. The heat is amazing. The water that runs smooth and slick over their bodies, making their movements all the more messy and erratic, is divine. Shower sex just might be a kink of Harry’s, too.

Visual stimulation may not interest Harry, but once his interest _is_ piqued, Harry is far from a passive sexual partner. His moans are wanton, and his hips move eagerly.

 Because for all Harry doesn’t understand sex appeal, he understands quite well the appeal of sex.

And Tom— Harry is forced to admit when a particularly harsh tug sends him over the edge, knot unfurling in sweet relief— is damn good at sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make them go all the way... but I guess I'm not quite at that point in my smut-writing yet xD Assume that's what they do next, because it is.  
> Comments are appreciated c:


End file.
